Lobo Disfrazado de Oveja
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Cuando Serenity Tsukino se vistió con un pequeño bikini rojo y se fue a la caza de un lobo grande, se encontró esposada y esto no era parte del plan. Pero para lo que el hombre lobo alfa Darien Chiba los use, va mucho más allá de la redención de la noche. Encontrar una loba vestida con ropa barata no es tan divertido como desvestirla.
1. Chapter 1

**Lobo disfrazado de oveja**

**Hola chicas aquí os traemos una nueva mini adaptación esperemos que les guste mucho solo dejamos el 1 capi haber que tal. Dejen sus Rew.**

**Si quieren buscarnos en facebook es: Stephania cardozo y Nayerlinl Arambulo.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Charlene Teglia y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Wolf in Cheap Clothing o en español que es Lobo Disfrazado de Oveja y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Agradecemos a Seredar por todo su apoyo que nos brinda... mil gracias amiga.**

** Capítulo 1**

Una rubia entra en un bar...

Serenity Tsukino imaginó que era su manera de enfrentarse a la ansiedad cuando lo único que podía pensar era que estaba ante una broma de mal gusto mientras se encontraba a las afueras de The Big Kahuna. Pero todo iba a estar bien. No había necesidad de ponerse nerviosa. Ella se mezclaría perfectamente con la multitud de surfistas y estudiantes universitarios que frecuentaban este bar Californiano cerca de la playa.

La música surfista se derramó en la noche, se mezcló con los sonidos del viento, las olas rompiendo en la orilla y el zumbido del tráfico en la autopista cercana, todo tan normal que calmó sus nervios.

Ella echó un vistazo a su ropa. El bikini era en un tono sandía brillante que apenas cubría sus pezones y aún menos su trasero, aunque era más de lo que algunas de las mujeres que iban delante de ella llevaban. Pero incluso en su intento de jugar a la mujerzuela Barbie de playa, Serena no podía decidirse a desfilar de esa manera cuando estaba en una situación de riesgo. Por lo que se había añadido una minifalda de mezclilla. Se asemejaba más a un cinturón muy ancho que abrazaba sus caderas que a una falda, pero entre ésta y el bikini, ella se sentía un poco más protegida. Aunque el efecto de copa c de sus curvas en su mayoría expuestas, bordeaban lo pornográfico.

Las zapatillas de lona blanca en vez de sandalias eran un riesgo calculado. No quería tener que quitarse sus zapatos si necesitaba correr, y se adaptaban al look casual pero sexy que lucía. Una chaqueta de mezclilla colgaba sobre su brazo ya que el traje no le dejaba ningún lugar para guardar su billetera y las llaves del coche. Quería ponérsela y añadir otra capa de protección, pero ella estaba allí para atraer la atención, no para esconderse.

Su pelo rubio decolorado estaba recogido en una coleta alta y contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos maquillados con rímel negro y los labios pintados de rojo brillante. Con un poco de suerte su apariencia haría todo el trabajo por ella. Recoger un hombre sería tan fácil como pescar con dinamita. En realidad, era casi un engaño.

Te ves como una puta barata, Serena, ella se animó en silencio. Perfecta. Ahora abraza a tu chica bonita interior y ve por él.

Correcto. Con una respiración profunda que amenazaba la poca modestia de su bikini, Serena enderezó sus hombros, levantó la barbilla y se dirigió adentro.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, el volumen de la música impactó en ella. Iba prácticamente a tener que gritar para ser escuchada. Otra buena razón para dejar que su ropa y su cuerpo hablen por ella.

Afortunadamente, su cuerpo tenía mucho que decir sobre el tema que quería transmitir. Había un balanceo en sus caderas, una facilidad en su paso, una sensualidad terrenal en sus movimientos que venían de ser una criatura muy física y cómoda en su piel. Incluso su ropa escasa no le molestaba aparte de la mínima protección que ofrecía. La suave piel desnuda era muy fácil de dañar.

Un año antes no se sentía así, relajada, sensual y físicamente alerta al mismo tiempo. Ella había sido una mujer tensa, enfundada en un traje de negocios, incómoda con ella misma y su mundo. Siempre tratando de actuar para proyectar el tono adecuado. No había tenido el placer físico de estar viva, sentir el sol o el viento en su piel, saboreándolo todo con su lengua. Bueno, ella era muy consciente de los placeres de estar viva ahora. Cerca de perder la vida, ella había adquirido todo tipo de experiencias según su punto de vista.

Serena se abrió camino hacia el bar lleno de gente, deslizándose a través de los bailarines y la gente hablando en grupos. Una vez que llegó a la ancha barra de roble, fue fácil captar la atención del camarero. Una rápida mirada le dijo que el resto de la gente estaba bebiendo cerveza y cubos de Jell-O1. Ugh. Bueno, ella tenía un estómago de hierro. Con un encogimiento de hombros mental, Serena indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que quería lo que todo el mundo estaba tomando.

Su Jell-O y cerveza de barril apareció frente a ella con una rapidez impresionante. Este camarero realmente ganaba sus propinas esta noche. Era eso, o ella se lo había ganado con su provocativo balanceo.

Ella se contoneaba un poco mientras buscaba en su cartera y sacaba un billete. Él se lo merecía por ser un buen chico.

Una mano masculina cubrió la de ella mientras deslizaba el dinero por encima de la barra. Déjame que te invite una copa.

No era una pregunta. Lo declaró como un hecho. Era agresivo. Sin embargo, ella volvió la cabeza para ver qué tipo de pez había enganchado.

Él era grande y bien parecido, por ahora, pero sus malos hábitos se empezarían a mostrar en su rostro y su cuerpo dentro de unos años y luego se iba a perder el poco atractivo que tenía. Él no sabía eso, sin embargo. Él estaba seguro de ser un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Su tipo no se iba sin un empujón, y ella no podría tenerlo por ahí poniéndose en medio del camino.

Un empujón sutil, sin embargo. Se suponía que ella era una chica fácil, no del tipo que desgarraba a un hombre en pedazos.

Ella mostró un poco de su verdadero ser en sus ojos y se acercó, con su nariz casi cerca de tocarlo antes de contestar. Usted está buscando a alguien más. Me convierto en una verdadera perra una vez al mes y casi es tiempo.

Nadie más estaba cerca para ver o escuchar algo de lo que dijo. Estaba sonriendo y manteniendo su cuerpo suelto y relajado. Desde cualquier ángulo se la vería como inofensiva. Toda la amenaza estaba en sus ojos y su voz, por lo que sólo el señor incorrecto podría oír.

Él no lo tomó bien, pero se retiró. Perra estúpida , fue el mejor tiro de despedida que se le podía ocurrir. Serena apenas se abstuvo de negar con la cabeza. En realidad, él estaba tan fuera de su alcance, era lamentable.

No como el que había venido buscando. Ese era un depredador y usaría toda su habilidad para manejarlo. Había hecho todo lo posible para prepararse. Tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa. Pero ella no se engañaba con que iba a ser fácil con él.

Y de repente estaba allí. Ella lo sintió, su piel se erizó con la sensación de que estaba siendo vigilada por alguien muy peligroso, mucho antes que lo viera.

Iba vestido para ajustarse al ambiente y era con certeza un disfraz. Camisa de seda con diseño hawaiano abierta para exponer una amplia extensión de los marcados abdominales y el pecho bronceado. Jeans aclarados. Desgastados zapatos de cuero sobre los pies descalzos. Cabello azabache oscuro con el largo suficiente para mostrar el rizo natural y vetas azuladas como el mar. Pequeñas líneas alrededor de las esquinas de sus ojos azules que le hacían parecer como si estuviera sonriendo cuando él no lo estaba. Todo en él decía amante de la playa Californiana, a excepción de los ojos. Eran demasiado intensos y vigilantes para que coincidan con la pereza y el relax vacacional.

Serena miró alrededor de la barra y observó al resto de la multitud con sus sentidos en alerta máxima, comparando y catalogando. No creía que se hubiera equivocado. Él era único, el lobo en la multitud de ovejas inofensivas.

Y él iba a venir directo a ella.

Ella hizo contacto visual con él y levantó su Jell-O en un casi saludo. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás en un movimiento que levantó sus pechos y estiró su cuello mientras llevaba el vaso hacia sus labios y dejaba que el contenido se deslizara en su garganta.

Él estaba a su lado antes de que ella dejara el vaso vacío sobre la barra.

Hola.

A ella le gustó su voz de forma instantánea y deseó que no lo hiciese. Tenía un timbre profundo y ronco que le daba ganas de gruñir en respuesta.

Hola, a ti , respondió Serena. Su acento era como del medio oeste parecido al suyo y ese fue el factor decisivo. Él no pertenecía aquí tampoco. Él no era más del lugar de lo que ella misma era, pero había estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para adquirir el bronceado. Eso se ajustaba. Al que había venido a buscar había desaparecido de Michigan hace casi un año y todas las señales apuntaban a este bar de California como su nuevo terreno de caza.

Estaba tan cerca que podía ver que tenía los ojos más azules que celestes, con matices dorados. Ojos de lobo. Él le sonrió y ella quería devolverle la sonrisa. Ya que era su papel, ella se dejó.

¿Puedo invitarte a una bebida real?

¡Qué entrada! Ella se aprovechó de eso Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un deseo real de tener sexo en la playa. Ella puso bastante zangoloteo2 en la flexión hacia él para hacer cruzar los ojos de un hombre más débil y la insinuación suficiente en su voz para aclarar su significado a un hombre con la densidad del plutonio.

En realidad . Amplió su sonrisa. Creo que podemos resolverlo afuera. ¿Quieres terminar tu cerveza primero?

Absolutamente. No había suficiente alcohol, en el vaso para emborracharla. Se necesitaría mucho más que un par de copas para dominar su nuevo metabolismo, pero tranquilizaban el filo de sus nervios. Ella tomó la cerveza sin vacilar y deslizó el vaso vacío al lado del otro. El camarero había recogido su billete de diez dólares y dejado su cambio en la barra. Ella lo dejó para él.

A continuación, ella colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su lobo y sintió que se difundía algo poderoso y sorprendente a través de ella desde el punto de contacto. Le tomó un verdadero esfuerzo de voluntad no reforzar su contacto, no inclinarse y deslizar más de su piel desnuda contra la de él para aumentar el efecto.

Ella nunca había sentido algo así antes, pero entonces, ella había cambiado. Serena se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía que hacer y dejarse llevar afuera, a la noche tibia, a la espera, mientras que los Beach Boys cantaban.

Nada realmente malo ha pasado en el mundo del verano sin fin de los Beach Boys. Pasara lo que pasara esta noche, Serena estaba bastante segura de que iba a ser muy malo.

Cuando él se deslizó detrás de ella y chasqueó las esposas en sus muñecas con velocidad inhumana, eso confirmó el mal presentimiento.

**Continuara...**

_Jell-O : cubos de gelatina alcohólica_

2 _Zangoloteo: moverse de un lado al otro sin ningún fin_

1

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Lobo disfrazado de oveja**

**Hola 2 capis más que lo disfruten dejen Review si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Charlene Teglia y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Wolf in Cheap Clothing o en español que es Lobo Disfrazado de Oveja y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

Esto es tan repentino. Serena puso su voz más seductora para cubrir su nerviosismo. Ella movió las manos actualmente esposadas en su espalda y continuó. Por lo general hay algo de charla y juegos previos antes de que las esposas aparezcan.

Nada nos impide hablar ahora , dijo con un perezoso tono masculino por detrás de ella. Muy cerca. Y en cuanto a los juegos preliminares, con las esposas puestas en ti significa que tengo que hacer todo el trabajo.

Maldita sea. Él iba a dejarla así realmente. Serena cerró los ojos y maldijo por dentro. En voz alta haría que se sintiera mejor, pero también podría arruinar su personaje actual de chica fiestera a la caza.

La noche no iba de acuerdo al plan.

Mira. Esto es un poco rápido para mí. Ella cambió de posición hacia adelante, lejos del calor de su cuerpo y su aliento sobre sus hombros desnudos. Yo no suelo hacer bondage en la primera cita.

No estamos saliendo , señaló. No estamos ni siquiera teniendo una aventura de una noche. Tú me conociste allí y me invitaste fuera para tener relaciones sexuales en la playa.

Eso podría tomar toda la noche, si lo haces bien , dijo Serena, empezando a sentirse molesta. Honestamente. Hombres. No nos pusimos exactamente específicos en el bar. Era demasiado ruidoso. Yo no dije que te quería para un rapidito de cinco minutos.

Tú implicaste que podrías ser fácilmente satisfecha. Una mano que se arrastraba por su espalda, jugó con la tela de seda de su bikini y luego se deslizó en el interior de su cinturilla de su casi falda.

Una mano que pertenecía a un total desconocido. Un desconocido que podría ser un asesino. Y ella no podía hacer nada. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

En serio, tienes que dejarme ir por un minuto. Tengo que conseguir algo de mi coche. Serena se inclinó hacia atrás contra él, dejando que su cuerpo se relaje en el suyo. Extrañamente fácil de hacer, dadas las circunstancias. Algo en él le daba ganas de frotarse contra él y deleitarse con el contacto.

¿Y entonces no te opondrás a que te ponga las esposas de vuelta?

Oye, si eso significa que vas a hacer todo el trabajo... Ella dejó que su voz se desvaneciera en lo que esperaba sonara como una risa sexy y no la hiperventilación de pánico.

¿Que hay en tu coche que es tan importante?

_Un arma de fuego. Cargada._ Los condones, tonto.

Tengo condones.

Justo su buena suerte, estaba preparado. ¿O estaba él mintiéndole? Déjame ver , exigió Serena. Ella sacudió la cabeza, un movimiento que hizo que su coleta rubia rozara sobre su pecho desnudo. Esperando que lo distrajera.

Ella sintió que su cuerpo se movía, su mano se deslizó en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros ya que su trasero apenas cubierto ahora estaba pegado a él y oyó el crujido de un paquete envuelto en papel aluminio. Él rodeó su cintura desnuda para mostrárselo en su palma abierta. Aquí.

Está muy oscuro , ella dijo. No puedo ver de qué tipo es. Yo siempre uso acanalado y lubricado.

Qué Exigente . Su voz era claramente divertida. Bueno, eso ya era algo. Superó la rabia homicida. Yo estoy a cargo de los juegos previos, ¿recuerdas? La lubricación no será un problema.

¿Qué pasa con el acanalado? Serena decidió que iba perfectamente en su carácter el insistir en ese punto. Una chica fiestera habría demandado acanalado para su placer.

Creo que me encontrarás adecuado sin necesidad de mejora. La mano que sostenía el condón apretó contra su vientre, moldeando su trasero más firmemente contra el borde duro de su erección. Serena sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban por la sorpresa. ¿Adecuado? Eso era quedarse corto.

Arrastró su mente lejos de su equipo demostrablemente adecuado y de vuelta al punto de fricción. No iba a lograr convencerlo para que la deje ir. Lo que podría estar bien si él realmente no tenía nada más que sexo sin complicaciones en la mente, pero eso era solo _si…_

Yo sé lo que estás haciendo.

Temor frío apuñalo su vientre. ¿Que…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Estás paralizada de miedo. Su otra mano llegó a su cintura, se deslizó hacia abajo y frotó un círculo lento en su monte, sutilmente, estimulando su clítoris. El tejido dril de algodón fino de su falda se sentía como una capa muy insuficiente de protección entre su carne y su mano. ¿Tienes miedo de someterte a mí y pedir por mi protección?

Eso es. , dijo Serena, para prenderse a su explicación. Entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido en absoluto. Es decir, ¿qué?

Eres una mujer extraña en mi territorio. Su aliento tocó su cuello desnudo segundos antes de que sus labios lo hicieran. Estás sin pareja. Yo soy el alfa. Tienes el derecho de pedir mi protección y la protección de mi manada si te sometes a mí.

Um, creo que tienes a la chica equivocada . Ella se estremeció. Sus labios no tenían por qué sentirse seductores y maravillosos en la curva de su cuello. Pero entonces un montón de asesinos en serie eran probablemente seductores experimentados, así es como conseguían a sus víctimas solas y vulnerables.

Los dientes se cerraron sobre su cuello y un poco en la piel. ¡Ay! Mira, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Yo he cambiado de opinión.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido. Que resonó por encima de su piel y se deslizó a través, logrando que algo dentro de ella zumbara en respuesta.

Su cuerpo la traicionó. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello a él. Era el alfa y ella estaba sometiéndose.

El terror la consumió. Esta era la pesadilla que había vivido durante tantos meses. Los dientes iban a recortar y desgarrar su carne expuesta, la sangre se iba a derramar, sus huesos se romperían. Ella había sobrevivido antes, pero ¿y si la reconoció y se aseguraba de terminar el trabajo esta vez?

Sabes a miedo. Había un nuevo sonido en su voz. Áspera, salvaje, animal.

¿En serio? Sollozó Serena. Si ella hubiera sido capaz de moverse, lucharía por su vida, pero algún tipo de parálisis demente la mantenía cautiva.

El alfa de tu manada te ha lastimado, ¿lobita? ¿Es por eso que tienes miedo?

Había algo además de la excitación en su voz. La ira. Aumentó su pánico y de repente Serena descubrió que podía superar el instinto de someterse con el instinto de supervivencia. Con el incremento de la emoción, ella uso sus pies, el peso de su cuerpo, el metal de las esposas, todo a su disposición impulsada por la fuerza inhumana y agilidad para luchar por su libertad.

Un macho humano nunca habría sido capaz de sostenerla, esposada o no. Pero este no era humano. Este era un hombre lobo alfa en su mejor momento, y ni siquiera la fuerza adicional que el terror le prestó era suficiente para liberarse.

Él la sometió. La forzó al suelo, boca abajo, y la sujetó allí con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Ella continuó luchando, tratando de romper su dominio, hasta que finalmente toda su fuerza se había ido y se quedó nada más que con la derrota.

Serena se quedó inmóvil debajo de él, vibrando con una mezcla de miedo y furia por la insuficiencia de su cuerpo. Sus nuevos sentidos, su nueva fuerza, nada de eso era suficiente.

Creo que esa es mi respuesta. Retomó la conversación con facilidad, como si ella no hubiera hecho lo mejor posible para mutilarlo de por vida. Tú no vas a volver a él.

No, por supuesto que no. Ella no iba a ninguna parte, nunca más. Eso era todo.

Serena cerró los ojos y esperó a que su vida parpadeara delante de ella. Eso no ocurrió, lo cual fue probablemente mejor. El último acontecimiento importante en su vida era el estar siendo maltratada a golpes y dada por muerta y ella realmente no quería revivir eso en su memoria justo antes de volverlo a vivir en carne y hueso.

Ella había sobrevivido sólo porque su sangre contenía el antígeno que desencadena la transformación, cuando se mezclaba con la sangre de quien la había atacado. Ahora que ella era un were en lugar de una hembra humana, él no sería tan cuidadoso. No habría milagro para salvarla esta vez.

Se acurrucó en la arena, aún caliente por el sol, y esperó su golpe.

¿Estás todavía conmigo? Rozó sus labios a lo largo de su cuello y mordió ligeramente en el lóbulo de su oreja. Me siento mal por esto ahora, pero tú me recogiste. Si te gusta lo duro, estoy bien con eso. El juego rudo puede ser divertido. Pero esos no se sienten como juegos previos para mí.

Oh, diablos, él iba a conversar primero. ¿Por qué no simplemente la mataba y acababa de una vez? No podía soportarlo, ella realmente no podía. No lo alargues, por el amor de Dios. Solo hazlo.

Y te preguntas por qué tengo la impresión de que no querías un hombre para toda la noche. Su voz estaba teñida de diversión. Probablemente serías una perra después de una lubricación insuficiente si yo solamente lo hiciera. Revolcarnos en la arena en este momento no te pondría más húmeda.

Como si eso importara , gruñó Serena.

Importa. Tengo una reputación que mantener. Y conozco tu tipo. Si yo no aseguro que te corras al menos tres veces, regresarás adentro y les dirás a todos que soy un pésimo amante y un eyaculador precoz. Los hombres no me respetarán. Todas las mujeres correrán la voz. Y nunca voy a echar un polvo en esta ciudad otra vez.

Sonaba agraviado. Se estaba riendo de ella, el idiota.

¿No te enseñó tu madre a no jugar con la comida? Ella le espetó de nuevo.

Eso lo hizo reír abiertamente. ¿Es tu manera sutil de preguntar si el gran lobo malo te va a comer? Él tiró de su coleta y le acarició la oreja con la nariz. Si querías un oral con el bondage, sólo tenías que pedirlo.

Serena dejó escapar un grito ahogado de frustración. Ella iba a morir y él tenía que elegir justo este momento para jugar al comediante.

Él no había estado de este buen humor en Detroit. Serena frunció el ceño y pensó en eso. Lo que era difícil, con él acariciándola y mordisqueándola, jugando con su cuerpo apenas vestido y en general creando una distracción de clase mundial. Pero ella tenía una mente muy práctica y lógica de años de trabajar en las solicitudes de seguro de salud y eso la obligó a separar los hechos.

Un hombre lobo casi la había matado en el callejón frente a un bar con la reputación de ser el mejor lugar de levante local. Ella pasaba por allí cuando escuchó el grito de una mujer y corrió a ayudar. Sólo que en lugar de encontrarla luchando contra un ladrón como había esperado, había encontrado a la mujer siendo atacada por lo que parecía un lobo enorme. Mientras Serena observaba, horrorizada, el lobo terminó con la mujer y ella dejó de gritar por siempre. Entonces el lobo se lamió el hocico ensangrentado y luego se lanzó sobre ella.

Después de eso ella nunca más fue la misma una vez al mes y el ciclo lunar tomó una importancia totalmente nueva en su vida. Había sido atacada por un hombre lobo, y ahora ella también lo era.

La cadena de asesinatos en el bar de Detroit terminó esa noche. Hasta entonces, cada cinco mujeres que presuntamente habían estado en el bar, en algún momento en la noche de luna llena terminaban muertas. La mayoría de ellas habían sido asesinadas en sus propios coches, estacionados en las cercanías.

Luego, una serie similar de asesinatos había ocurrido cada luna llena en las proximidades de este bar en los últimos tres meses.

Así que el lobo que buscaba tenía que estar por aquí. Había entrado en el bar en busca de él, con la esperanza de llamar su atención jugando a ser su tipo, una chica de aspecto inofensivo, en busca de pasar un buen rato con un hombre disponible. Y a menos que ella se hubiera perdido de algo, el único hombre lobo en el lugar además de ella, ahora estaba dándole un masaje a sus caderas, besando su camino a lo largo de sus hombros desnudos, y haciendo bromas.

También estaba el hecho de que al animal dentro de ella le gustaba, con un entusiasmo como nunca antes mostrado hacia cualquier otra persona. Ella había aprendido que su propio animal tenía instintos y una sabiduría interior que eran más fiables que el razonamiento humano, así como los sentidos mucho más agudos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no creía en realidad que su lobo interior se equivocara al confiar en él.

No tenía sentido. Pero él se había llamado a sí mismo el alfa local y mencionó a su manada, como si estuviera a cargo por aquí.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron. Él la había elegido y le puso las esposas... No era una coincidencia. Si ella no le hubiera dado una excusa para estar a solas, él hubiera buscado una. Ella había hecho su trabajo por él. No es de extrañar que estuviera de tan buen humor.

Él estaba tras el asesino también, y probablemente pensaba que tenía a su hombre. Mujer. Lobo. Lo que sea...

Eso realmente no es necesario , dijo Serena, tratando de maniobrar lejos de sus manos ocupadas y boca, aunque su corazón no estaba realmente en eso. Y cuando se intercalaban besos con mordiscos cariñosos, ella se estremecía en respuesta. Se sentía demasiado bien. El lado animal de sí misma quería acercarse, quería ese zumbido extraño de poder que se extendía desde él a ella para continuar y crecer.

Creo que ya hemos establecido eso. ¿Lubricación, tus orgasmos, mi reputación? Él atrapó el borde de su falda y tiró de ella por sus piernas. A pesar de que estoy más que feliz de tener solo el sexo oral si estás lista para que yo siga adelante.

Detente por un segundo. Tenemos que hablar.

Tu sabes, las conversaciones que comienzan con _necesitamos hablar_ nunca terminan bien. ¿Por qué no dejamos eso hasta después de haber tenido un orgasmo o dos?

Serena apretó Los dientes juntos con tanta fuerza que él tuvo que ser capaz de escucharlos. Ahora.

Tiró de su bikini hacia abajo, siguiendo el rastro que su falda había marcado. No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que la arena llegue a lugares sensibles.

Desde que él había levantado sus caderas, ella se sorprendió al notar, que no estaba en ningún peligro inmediato. Luego se quitó su camisa y la puso debajo de ella como una barrera protectora contra la arena antes de acariciar con sus manos su trasero y presionarlo hacia abajo. Tienes un trasero increíble.

Cerró los ojos y trató muy duramente de no darse cuenta lo que él estaba haciendo a su culo con sus manos y sus labios. Se sentía increíble. La lubricación no iba a ser un problema. Podía sentir su sexo hinchado anticipándose a obtener la misma atención de él, cada vez más vergonzosamente mojado en el proceso. Él mordió la curva de un cachete de un glúteo con la fuerza suficiente como para picar, luego lo lamió aliviándolo y le dio un masaje con sus dedos en círculos que iban más y más cerca hasta que casi le rozó la esperada hendidura.

Hablemos. Ahora, lo dijo antes de que ella perdiera su capacidad para hablar por completo.

Está bien, si insistes. La rodó sobre su costado y él se coloco en forma de cuchara detrás de ella.

Y luego deslizó una mano entre sus piernas para ahuecar su montículo desnudo, deslizando un dedo experto cerca y por encima de su clítoris. Su palma apretó contra su hinchado coño con una presión que era a la vez un alivio y una burla aún más tentadora. Su otro brazo enroscado alrededor de ella de lado. Su mano libre se deslizó dentro de la parte superior de su bikini para rodar un pezón entre los dedos. Creo que tenemos que trabajar en la lubricación un poco más.

Un sonido asfixiante se le escapaba. Oh, infiernos, tal vez tenía razón. Hablar era fácil, pero un orgasmo que curve los dedos de los pies y ruede sus ojos hacia atrás era inestimable. El extraño zumbido chisporroteaba y se extendía desde todos los puntos de contacto con él y se apoderó de ella, se dijo que cualquier orgasmo que tuviera con él, sería uno de primera clase.

Ella quería ese orgasmo. De hecho, ella lo necesitaba. Mucho. Podrían arreglar el malentendido más adelante.

Animándolo con sus caderas, Serena deslizó una pierna por encima de él para darle un mejor acceso. Él amablemente atravesó su coño dolorido con un dedo y luego deslizó otro en su interior. Ella hizo un sonido estrangulado de ánimo y cuando él movió su otra mano para acariciar su clítoris, ella se dio por vencida en todo menos montar sus manos hasta que el orgasmo prometido estalló en ella y empapó sus dedos.

Entonces, rizo los dedos de los pies e hizo retroceder sus ojos, y cuando la última onda llego al final, él continuó utilizando su mano delante para jugar con su clítoris y sus pezones por turnos, mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de ella hasta que se encontró sintiéndose muy interesada en tener otro en sus manos. Por así decirlo.

Tienes un buen punto , dijo él, acariciándola con sus dedos a lo largo de su coño resbaladizo e hinchado con una atención minuciosa. Hay algo que tengo que decir antes de que esto vaya más allá y si no lo digo antes de que me quite mis jeans, ya será demasiado tarde porque mi polla estará directamente en tu interior.

Las paredes de la vagina de Serena se contrajeron fuertemente alrededor de los dedos todavía enterrados en su interior con sus palabras gráficas.

Supongo que no tienes un problema con eso.

Ella debería, recordó eso vagamente, pero realmente no parecía importante ahora. Especialmente con sus músculos medio relajados del placer y la otra mitad tensándose para experimentar más. Lo que parecía importante era su polla maravillosa dentro de ella, profundamente, montándola duro y rápido. Tan bueno como sus manos se sentían, ella necesitaba más. Una penetración más profunda. La sensación de tener el coño necesitado estirado y lleno con su polla. Y que lo haga con ella mientras estaba esposada e indefensa la llenó de un calor que superaba a su miedo de antes.

Fóllame , dijo en respuesta.

¿Entiendes lo que está pasando? Cuando hizo la pregunta, deslizó sus manos libres de ella para despojarse de sus jeans y Serena casi gritó por la pérdida. Ella se retorció contra él para mantener una parte de ella en contacto, necesitaba el tacto de su piel contra la de ella aún más en este momento.

Sí. Al parecer, estar esposada por un desconocido me excita. Apresúrate. Desnúdate , gruñó ella. Ella nunca había sentido esto antes, este fuego, este sentimiento dentro construyéndose como si algún poder extraño hubiera sido convocado por su tacto y que necesitaba para seguir construyendo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande para hacer algo... No tenía idea de qué, pero ella sabía instintivamente que tenían que seguir tocándose, ellos habían empezado algo que no podía ser detenido sin concluir, sin embargo estaba destinado.

Él la dio vuelta y la hizo apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, luego le dio un empujón para separarlas. Ella podía sentir la cabeza de su polla, dura y lista, justo donde ella quería. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de ella y sostuvo sus caderas, ya que con sus manos esposadas inútilmente detrás de ella podría haber colapsado plana hacia la arena con su primer golpe.

Serena esperaba, lo extraño, enrollado dentro de ella esperaba también, hasta que la fuerza construyéndose casi la asfixió. Su respiración erizó el pelo detrás de su cuello mientras le gruñó otra pregunta. ¿Me quieres?

Si ella no hubiera estado ardiendo con la necesidad ella habría rodado sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que él necesita, una invitación grabada? Bueno, tal ves sí. A lo mejor quería estar seguro de que no había ningún malentendido. Pero si ella no hubiera estado esposada, ella podría haber estado tentada a pegarle un puñetazo. El retraso era insoportable. Pensé que sólo los vampiros necesitaban permiso verbal para entrar, se quejó ella.

Él vibró contra ella con risa. Responde a la pregunta.

Sí, respondió ella, empujando hacia atrás con sus caderas para que el mensaje sea inconfundible.

Me detendría si pudiera , él le dijo. Yo no te pondré nunca en peligro por voluntad propia. Te doy mi protección, ahora y siempre.

Serena tuvo un momento confuso para considerar los riesgos potenciales de sexo con el hombre lobo y para preguntarse por qué podría querer parar. El peligro que planteaba el rebelde hombre lobo parecía distante y sin importancia. Sin embargo, su vena protectora parecía un poco agradable, realmente. Él nunca podría llevarla a una cita o hacerle el café por la mañana, pero le entregaba una aventura de una noche con un toque real.

Luego él se fue metiendo en ella, duro y profundo, y creciendo, rasgando algo dentro de ella que se alimentaba de eso, cada vez más fuerte, con cada golpe clavándose su polla en su coño húmedo y dolorido. Y todavía no era suficiente. Necesitaba más, lo necesitaba para hacer algo más.

Serena dejó escapar un sonido fuerte, sin palabras, de necesidad y demanda. Él respondió, haciendo sus golpes más rápido, chocando contra ella una y otra vez. El poder inundó su cuerpo en oleadas, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, a tiempo para sus golpes rítmicos. Justo cuando ella sentía como si su piel fuera a estallar, ya que esa fuerza era demasiado grande para contener, hundió los dedos en sus caderas lo suficiente para herir y empalarse con su polla gruesa en una zambullida final.

Podía sentir su polla hinchándose aún más grande y entonces brotó un líquido caliente en el fondo de su núcleo y eso provocó su propio orgasmo y la energía extraña dentro de ella aumentó. Era como cambiar de forma pero no exactamente lo mismo. Ella mantuvo su forma humana, pero sintió una inconfundible sensación de transformación teniendo lugar. Eso sacudió todo su ser y le quitó el aliento.

Serena se sacudió sin poder hacer nada bajo él, se aferró, atrapada en medio de un orgasmo increíblemente violento y algo más que empezó en algún lugar del centro de su cuerpo y se disparó en todas las direcciones como energía liberada. Ella no se sorprendió al oír romperse los parabrisas de los coches aparcados fuera del bar. No parecía posible que una fuerza como esa, de pronto fuera liberada, y pasara desapercibida.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lobo disfrazado de oveja**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Charlene Teglia y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Wolf in Cheap Clothing o en español que es Lobo Disfrazado de Oveja y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

_¿Qué demonios fue eso? _La pregunta en su mente tendría que esperar hasta que ella encontrara su voz otra vez para preguntar. Por supuesto, tal vez el sexo con cambia formas siempre fuera así de intenso. Serena no sabía, no había tenido relaciones sexuales desde su transformación. De hecho, ella no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo antes de eso, ahora que lo pensaba.

Pensó en los meses de celibato extendiéndose detrás de ella cuando él podría haberla follado sin sentido antes y tenía ganas de gritar por el desperdicio, pero se sentía muy relajada, muy mareada, demasiado… borracha. Como si la cerveza y Jell-o que había tomado en la barra hubiera contenido algo más potente que el alcohol. Eso debería de haberla molestado, pero ella sólo quería rodar en su contra y disfrutar de la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la de ella e imaginar como sería deslizarse en contra de su piel.

Algo más debería molestarla. Ah, sí, el chorro de líquido cuando él se corrió en su interior.

No usaste el condón , dijo, pero no era una acusación. Las palabras salieron confusas y desinteresadas.

Tampoco necesitamos acanalado o lubricado, ¿verdad? Él frotó su mejilla contra su pelo y luego reajustó su posición para que yacieran juntos en forma de cuchara de costado una vez más, con sus brazos envueltos ajustados alrededor de ella. Él se deslizó fuera de ella en el proceso y Serena se sintió despojada.

Eso es muy malo , protestó ella. Lo necesito de regreso en mi interior.

Te dije que serías una perra si no te daba por lo menos tres orgasmos.

Él se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y la coloco en lo alto de él, frente a él. Ella instantáneamente abrió sus piernas y se acomodó hasta que la cabeza de su polla tocaba su coño. Todavía estaba gruesa y llena de sangre, tan listo para ella como ella estaba para él. Con un contoneo pequeño y un cambio de ángulo, lo tenía deslizándose en ella otra vez. Ella hizo un suave sonido de satisfacción.

Él había liberado su cabello de su coleta en algún momento, cuando ella no había estado prestando atención y este caía sobre sus hombros resbalándose suavemente cuando se movía. A pesar de que aún llevaba la parte superior del bikini, y eso la irritaba.

Quita la parte superior de mi bikini , ella murmuró. Tengo que frotarme los pezones en tu pecho.

Tus deseos son mis órdenes. Él soltó la cuerda y deslizó la parte superior libre. Serena cerró los ojos en éxtasis, cuando sus pechos desnudos y sus pezones sensibles entraron en contacto sólido con la carne caliente, masculina.

Ella suspiró y frotó su mejilla contra él, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo debajo de ella. Quiero frotarme toda sobre ti , le dijo. Es como si yo fuera un gato y tú la hierva gatera. Y me siento borracha. Pensé que no podía emborracharme nunca más. Intente un par de veces después de que comencé a ponerme peluda. No funcionó. Metabolizo todo el alcohol demasiado rápido.

Ella lo lamió, probando la sal de su piel en su lengua, y se preguntó por qué quería llenar su boca con él, quería que cada orificio que ella tenía lo contuviera de alguna manera. Ella le mencionó esto a él en un tono borracho y sintió su dedo en su culo en respuesta, rodeando su ano y luego deslizando la yema del dedo adentro.

Eso era mucho mejor. Su polla dura y gruesa dentro de su coño, su dedo burlándose de su culo. Pero aún quedaba su boca. Serena fijo su boca a la suya y chupo su lengua dentro de ella. Ella quería lamer su polla, pero como a le gustaba demasiado bien donde estaba, se conformó con darle a entender con algunos gruñidos y movimientos que quería que su lengua follara su boca de la forma en que su polla estaba follando su coño, mientras la punta de su dedo follaba su culo.

Se sentía hambrienta por él, y la sensación no estaba muy lejos de la sed de sangre de los lobos que ella había comenzado a sentir cuando la luna llena se acercaba. La necesidad de cazar, de derribar a su presa. Sólo que ahora era su sexo lo que ella anhelaba, y lo anhelaba con todo su ser.

Y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que su lado animal crecía en ascenso. Pronto ella no sería capaz de mantener a raya el cambio. Lo único que mantenía su forma humana ahora era el hecho de que la bestia en su interior estaba satisfecha por el apareamiento animal en que ellos estaban comprometidos.

Serena se preguntó vagamente si la clave para controlar al lobo era el sexo, si podía equilibrar la bestia y la mitad humana de sí misma obteniendo sexo grandioso una vez al mes, pero le tomaba mucho esfuerzo seguir cualquier línea lógica de pensamiento así que ella lo dejó y centró su atención en mecer sus caderas, deslizando la longitud de su polla en la funda de su hambriento sexo una y otra vez.

Esta vez era diferente de alguna manera. Todavía necesitaba su tacto, su penetración, pero ella no sentía como si su piel no pudiera contener la fuerza de su contacto creada entre ellos. Todavía estaba allí, un poder invisible que iba desde él a ella y de regreso como un circuito, pero controlado.

Cuando ella se corrió otra vez, temblorosa y jadeante en su contra, ella no tuvo miedo de los sonidos lejanos de los cristales rotos.

Ebria de placer y pura felicidad de contacto con él, Serena se dejó caer sobre él en un montón débil. Dejó escapar un suspiro largo, suave, de alegría.

¿Puedo terminar?

Oh. Todavía estaba duro en su interior. Sigue adelante , ella murmuró.

Unos pocos golpes duros, rápidos y ella lo sintió, derramándose en ella. Las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron fuertemente con la sensación y ella se estremeció con las secuelas de su orgasmo y el de él.

Después de un tiempo aparentemente interminable, cuando ella podría haberse quedado dormida, saciada con el sexo y aliviada por los sonidos rítmicos de las olas y el murmullo lejano de los coches en la carretera, su voz la sacudió de regreso a la conciencia.

Está bien. Ahora tenemos que hablar.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lobo disfrazado de oveja**

**Holis aquí otro capi más. Rew si. Y si se portan bien con los Review subo el capi final en la noche jejejeje.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Charlene Teglia y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Wolf in Cheap Clothing o en español que es Lobo Disfrazado de Oveja y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Él probablemente tenía razón, Serena pensó. Las conversaciones que comenzaban de esa manera no era probable que terminaran bien. Y no eran sólo las palabras que expresó: _necesitamos hablar,_ eso le hizo sonar una alarma mental. Fue el tono de su voz, ya no estaba matizada con risa o diversión. Él hablaba en serio ahora.

Bueno, todo lo bueno tenía que terminar. Y por lo menos él había sido fiel a su palabra y le había dado tres fabulosos orgasmos primero. Ella se sentía vagamente agradecida con él porque aunque le molestaba interrumpir su dicha post-coital se levantó rápido para contrarrestarlo.

Correcto, volvamos al trabajo , suspiró. Tú no eres el malo de la película. Yo no soy la mala de la película. Lo que significa que probablemente deberíamos vestirnos e ir a buscarlo ahora.

Quise decir que tenemos que hablar de otras cosas , él dijo. A pesar de que eso es ciertamente importante también. ¿Cómo sabes que no soy el chico malo?

No sé , dijo. Había algo, sin embargo. ¿Qué? Oh, sí. Tienes sentido del humor , señaló.

Así que así lo haces. Eres una especie de sabelotodo. Él dejo vagar sus manos lejos de su trasero, eso fue desafortunado, y luego a lo largo de su espina dorsal, que era lo suficientemente agradable, entonces ella lo perdonó. ¿Algo más?

No tiene sentido, respondió ella. Me di cuenta por qué, aunque no puedo recordarlo ahora. Dame un minuto.

Eso lo hizo reír. Voy a recordar esto, desnudarte y esposarte cuando quiera distraerte. Unos pocos buenos orgasmos y eres masilla en las manos. Él jugó con sus cabellos. No eres una rubia natural, ¿verdad?

No te lo diré . Serena sonrió contra su piel desnuda.

Podría hacer que me lo digas. Una mano se deslizó entre ellos para que pudiera tocar con el dedo a su aún sensibilizado clítoris.

Sí, ciertamente podría. Con ese tipo de tortura, ella cantaría como un canario. Si ella pudiera hablar. El problema era, un discurso coherente en realidad no acompañaba lo que le estaba haciendo allí.

Pero lo averiguare muy pronto. Lo primero es lo primero. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Serenity. Serena , aclaró ella, pensando que estaban bastante íntimos para que él use su apodo. La formalidad de tener que usar su nombre completo después de que ella le había pedido que penetrara su culo mientras la follaba parecía ridícula. Por no hablar de hipócrita.

¿Sólo Serena?

Tsukino.

¿Piensas mantener siempre el apellido? ¿O unirlo con un guion?

Nunca surgió la oportunidad , Serena le informó y movió sus caderas un poco para conseguir una mayor presión sobre su clítoris. Un cuarto orgasmo no parecía una mala idea. Ya que nunca podría tener otra oportunidad de jugar con él, parecía lo correcto disfrutar el presente al máximo.

Pero él estaba centrado en hablar.

Soy tradicionalista, siempre imaginé que mi esposa tomaría mi apellido. Y prefiero que no unas los apellidos con guiones, porque eso podría llevar a nuestros hijos a tener cuatro apellidos algún día.

Serena sintió que sus ojos se abrían a la implicación. ¿Siempre te declaras a cualquier chica que esposas y tienes sexo en la primera cita?

Estamos un poco más allá de la fase de propuesta. Estamos acoplados. Consumamos el enlace. No hubo preservativos, intercambiamos fluidos corporales. Pensé que preferirías eso a que nosotros tomemos sangre uno del otro en el acto. Para ser un hombre lobo, pareces un poco remilgada.

Después de un momento de haber quedado en shock, Serena descubrió que ella podría, de hecho, saltar sobre él a pesar de tener las esposas, el cerebro embotado y la desventaja de no querer realmente separarse de su polla, por no hablar de sus talentosas manos. Ella golpeó la arena, rodó y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

La claridad no siguió. ¿Qué? ¿Perdón? Le gritó. ¿Estás diciendo que estamos _casados_?

Te pregunté si entendías lo que estaba pasando. Él la siguió, la sujetó en la arena y frunció el ceño hacia ella. Me reconociste como tu pareja. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto estropea tus planes ya que no podrás follar con otro hombre mientras yo viva?

No parecía de buen humor ahora. Parecía muy enfadado. Podía sentir el lobo dentro de él levantarse y no hacía falta mucha imaginación para escuchar gruñéndola suavemente.

Cualquiera que sea este asunto de apareamiento, sabía instintivamente que ahora él era su alfa, así como su compañero y cualquier cosa que él percibiera como una amenaza para privarlo de lo que él había afirmado territorialmente era algo malo. Ella no quería ese tipo de pelea con él. Sobre todo porque tenía el derecho de reclamarla, si ella entendía correctamente.

Dame un minuto , logró decir Serena. Esto es un poco sorprendente, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito un momento para ajustarme a la idea. Vine aquí a cazar al lobo feroz. Yo no estaba planeando una ceremonia de boda junto a la playa. Ahora tú me dices que acabo de casarme vestida sólo con un bikini, zapatillas deportivas y las esposas.

Ella sintió todo el impacto de ese golpe. Luego se golpeó la cabeza en la arena. Duro. En repetidas ocasiones. No es un momento Kodak. ¿De acuerdo? La mayoría de las mujeres lucen manzanos en flor, encajes blancos, ese tipo de cosas. Y puedo estar equivocada, pero estoy bastante segura de que Jan y Dean nunca llevaron a cabo la marcha nupcial."

Oh. La tensión se fue de él. Él tocó su cara ligeramente. Puedo ver cómo esto carece de un poco de romance desde tu perspectiva. Podríamos ir a Las Vegas, tener una ceremonia estrictamente humana, si quieres.

¿Porque casarse con un total desconocido en una capilla de neón por un hombre vestido como Elvis sería mucho mejor? Yo ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Serena sintió temblar sus labios, escuchó el temblor en su voz traicionándola y sintió las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Oh, el infierno, ahora iba a rematar la noche, llorando como una niña. Si hubiera pasado el último año buscando formas de follar esta noche, ella no habría podido superar esto.

Es Darien.

Darien , repitió. Ella sollozó. ¿Darien el hombre lobo? Eso era lo suficientemente divertido para prevenir el llanto no deseado.

Mi mamá estaba metida en la poesía , él le informó. Darien Thomas, Bob Darien. Yo sufrí por eso. Pero no me convertí en un hombre lobo hasta que tenía dieciocho años, así que no es como si supiera que iba a crecer y dirigir una manada de lobos.

Supongo que no. Estoy segura de que mi mamá nunca imagino mi vida actual, tampoco.

Él se inclinó y le rozó los labios con los suyos suavemente. El beso fue dulce y tranquilizador. Sin prisa, poco exigente, la sedujo con ganas de más. Sólo un beso, pero su cuerpo se encendió de calor, sus paredes vaginales se inundaban con líquido y apretaron instintivamente con anticipación. Hay una vida humana también.

Correcto. Serena se movió agitadamente en la arena hasta que ella misma había abrazado a Darien. Él la acomodó, envolviendo brazos y piernas alrededor y acurrucándose cerca de ella. Cuanto más de él estaba en contacto con ella, mejor se sentía. Tocarlo era una compulsión irresistible. Eso la consoló y la hizo sentirse segura. Caliente. Incluso, extrañamente, amada. ¿Cómo es que quiero seguir tocándote?

Estamos acoplados. La unión es nueva. Lo alimentamos con el tacto.

Bien, era una respuesta. Más o menos. Pero podría saber más sobre esto más adelante. Ahora parecía más importante aprender un poco más sobre el hombre que ella había conseguido enlazarse. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en California, de todos modos? Tú no eres de por aquí.

Fui transferido.

La normalidad tan absoluta la derribo. Tenía un trabajo de día. Las posibilidades eran, que sus compañeros de trabajo no tuvieran idea de lo que él hacia durante la luna llena.

¿No había alguien que solía ser alfa antes de que llegaras aquí? , preguntó Serena. ¿Que pasó, una lucha a muerte?

Darien se echó a reír. No lo creo. Él quería retirarse. Su compañera quería ir a los Cayos de Florida para vivir en una casa flotante. Así que los hice feliz a ambos y asumí el cargo de la manada local. Él le sonrió. No es muy dramático.

¿Y qué haces cuando no estás aullando a la luna?

Soy un administrador de sistemas.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Eso funciona. Esos tipos son todos raros, encajarías perfectamente.

¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué haces cuando no estás recogiendo hombres extraños en los bares?

Solía estar en reclamos de seguros.

¿Solías estar?

Lo dejé cuando me percaté que quería romper la garganta de mi jefe por negarse a cubrir el tratamiento de un niño con cáncer. Meditó por un momento. Yo no estaba segura si realmente lo haría una noche cuando no fuera precisamente la misma, así que creí que un poco de distancia sería lo mejor. Y me dio más tiempo para centrarme en la venganza. Ya sabes, cazar al idiota rabioso que me convirtió en lo que soy.

Ah. Así es como terminaste como un hombre lobo que no sabe lo que ocurre cuando conoce a su pareja. No eras una adición planeada para la manada, eres una víctima de un ataque sin escrúpulos. Él se puso de pie y tiró de ella en posición vertical hacia él en un movimiento fluido. Eso explica lo que estabas haciendo en el bar esta noche. Al principio pensé que podrías ser un cómplice.

¿Así que me esposaste y me diste el mejor sexo de mi vida de todos modos?

Él podría haberte obligado a ayudarlo si fuera tu alfa. Así que te di la oportunidad de cambiar lealtades , explicó. En el momento en que llegamos a la parte sexual, había descubierto que no estabas con él. Nuestros lobos se reconocieron mutuamente como compañeros. ¿Mejor sexo de tu vida?

Tal vez sólo el segundo mejor. Serena mantuvo un semblante serio y le dio una mirada de consideración. Tal vez necesito otra ronda para ver cómo va.

Eres un animal. Él le dio una sonrisa lenta y natural que le dijo cuánto le gustaba eso acerca de ella.

En cualquier momento, acordó Serena. No puedo creer que tenga todavía piel en lugar de pelaje. Es tarde.

El vínculo de apareamiento , él asintió. Empezamos en forma humana, nosotros debemos permanecer en esa forma hasta que se complete.

¿No está completa ahora?

Sí, pero hay secuelas. ¿Realmente no sabes nada de los hombres lobo que aparecen en los cómics o películas?

Sí, obtuve una verdadera educación en un callejón una noche , replicó ella. Está bien, soy una tonta acerca de las cosas del lobo. Tú me puedes poner al día. No es como si el que trató de matarme se haya quedado alrededor para ver si había cambiado y necesitaba un mentor.

No seas quisquillosa. Él apretó el dedo contra sus labios en una media caricia, como silenciándola. Probablemente debería mencionar que no usaremos condón. La mayoría de las parejas esperan para el embarazo como resultado del ritual. Los niños concebidos durante el apareamiento tienen habilidades especiales. Se considera una bendición para la unión de la pareja. Si me hubiera dado cuenta que no sabías nada, yo habría actuado de otra manera. Yo no podría haberme detenido, una vez que los compañeros se reconocen el uno al otro el acoplamiento no puede detenerse. Pero yo podría haber usado el condón.

¿Así que podría estar embarazada ahora y podríamos ser los orgullosos padres de algo que fuera de los X-Men? Tú sabes, no creo que la mayoría de las aventuras de una noche sean tan complicadas. Serena cerró los ojos y hundió su cara en la curva de su cuello.

Es posible que no suceda.

No, sería mi suerte el tener gemelos. Ni siquiera has tenido la oportunidad de verme en mi mejor momento, y estarás viéndome engordar en los próximos nueve meses, volando como un globo y luego gritando en la labor de parto. Justo lo que todas las relaciones nuevas necesitan.

Darien la subió a su regazo y le dio un beso en la parte superior de su pelo rubio decolorado. Por el lado positivo, esto es realmente hasta que la muerte nos separe. Nunca desearé a cualquier otra mujer por encima de ti. No te dejaría. Y nunca vamos a dejar de tener que tocarnos uno al otro, aunque en una semana vamos a poder separarnos lo suficiente como para hacer una vida normal, ir a trabajar, ese tipo de cosas. Pero los compañeros no se separan, no sin llegar a ser seriamente debilitados, y si dura mucho tiempo es fatal.

Así que no voy a ir a la casa de mi madre si me enojo contigo.

No. Lo resolveremos y permaneceremos juntos. Él la acarició juguetonamente. Y luego nos reconciliaremos con sexo.

¿Cuál de los gemelos interrumpirán justo cuando se está haciendo bueno?

¿Estás siempre de tan mal humor? ¿O todavía estás enojada por casarte con nada más que zapatillas de deporte y esposas?

Y un bikini, Serena le recordó. Creo que añade un toque de clase.

Necesito una respuesta real aquí. Él alzó su barbilla y estableció contacto visual. Necesito saber que no te arrepientes de esto. Toda mi vida adulta he sabido que el lobo en mí reconocería a mi compañera. Es algo que acepté hace mucho tiempo. Resistirlo es luchar contra tu propia naturaleza. Eso no sucede a menudo entre nosotros, pero cuando lo hacemos, los resultados son desafortunados por decir lo menos. No es suficiente que me pertenezcas. Necesito que quieras ser mía. Quiero todo de ti.

Y lo extraño era que ella le creía. Tal vez era otro efecto de su apareamiento, en el cual se creó una especie de resonancia emocional o empatía, porque podía sentir la tensión en él, su voluntad, que ella lo quisiera, que lo… amaba.

Le importaba que ella estuviera allí de buena gana, que quisiera ser suya y que él sostuviera su corazón, así como su cuerpo.

Sus lobos se habían reconocido mutuamente como compañeros, él le había dicho. En el último año ella había aprendido a confiar en su propio lobo. Nunca la dejaba cometer errores. Con frecuencia se la llevaba lejos de los problemas que su yo humano nunca hubiera visto venir.

Ella lo había conocido por sólo unas pocas horas.

Probablemente era un loco certificado.

Pero ella estaba segura, que de hecho, lo amaba. El término que él había utilizado, _reconocimiento_, realmente describía lo que ella sentía. Era como si ella misma hubiera reconocido al lobo, lo recordara y hacía que su cuerpo y su corazón lo hicieran también. Casi como si se hubieran conocido antes, en otro reino, donde habían corrido juntos bajo un cielo distante, cazaban y dependía el uno del otro, acoplados para siempre.

Serena abrió la boca para decirle lo que él necesitaba oír, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un aullido inhumano atravesó la noche.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5 fin

**Lobo disfrazado de oveja**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Charlene Teglia y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Wolf in Cheap Clothing o en español que es Lobo Disfrazado de Oveja y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Lo han visto , dijo Darien. Él alcanzo sus jeans, recuperó la llave de las esposas y la liberó. Mi manada ha estado observando este lugar, esperando por él. No podemos permitir un rebelde en libertad, y tampoco dejarlo en manos de la justicia humana. Quédate aquí. Te llamaré cuando sea seguro.

¿Llamarla cuando sea seguro? Dejarla atrás, ¿mientras los hombres se encargaban de todo? Eso parecía un mal precedente. Sin embargo, se deslizó en sus pantalones y se desvaneció en la oscuridad antes de que ella pudiera discutirlo con él.

Maldita sea , murmuró Serena. Buscó a tientas en la arena por su bikini, lo encontró y se lo puso. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era recuperar su pistola para completar el look de Barbie Terminator.

¿Cómo había planeado Darien sacar al lobo rebelde de circulación, de todos modos? Él no estaba armado. Ella habría olido el aceite del arma si él hubiera tenido una, razón por la cual ella la había dejado en el auto. Sabía que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acercarse al lobo grande y malo sin que él sepa que estaba armada y ella necesitaba dar la apariencia de estar indefensa para atraerlo. El arma habría revelado el juego. El mataba a sus víctimas en sus coches, parecía su forma favorita de obtener su placer, entonces decidió ocultar el arma en la guantera, esto le había dado a Serena la solución perfecta.

_Oh, mierda. _Darien iba a pelear con él. Serena sintió un temor helado recorrerla a lo largo de su columna vertebral._ Y_ él no podría ser capaz de cambiar todavía, a causa de los efectos secundarios que retenían su transformación. Él tendría que enfrentarse a un hombre lobo rebelde en su vulnerable forma humana.

Ella recogió su chaqueta con las llaves del auto y corrió hacia su coche, agradecida a cada paso del camino, por la fuerza y la velocidad que había adquirido junto con su propio lobo. Si ella hubiera sido meramente humana, no habría sido lo suficientemente rápida. Llegó al auto, introdujo la llave y la giró al tiempo que los sonidos de la lucha llegaban a sus oídos. Dio un golpe en el botón de la guantera y entonces tomó el Springfield Armory compacto en su mano. Ella comprobó la recámara mientras corría para asegurarse que el enfrentamiento todavía estaba allí. Contando los cartuchos, ella tenía ocho disparos. Tendría que ser suficiente.

Por supuesto, si una ronda de ocho tiros de calibre .45 de punta hueca no detenían al hombre lobo rebelde, encontrar más balas sería el menor de sus problemas. Serena se negó a pensar que ella estaría perdida en el momento crítico si las ocho balas fallaran. Sus nuevas capacidades incluían mejores reflejos y visión. Había perfeccionado su destreza con las armas en el campo de prácticas hasta que ella obtuvo confianza en su habilidad de tiro cuando el objetivo estaba en movimiento, y la precisión y velocidad importaban.

_No voy a fallar, _ella cantaba en silencio mientras corría._ Voy a darle a ese hijo de puta y Darien va a estar bien. No estará herido. _Y luego añadió en una oración silenciosa, rogando por ayuda a cualquier fuerza superior que estuviera escuchando, _por favor_.

Serena pudo escucharlos antes de que pudiera verlos, sus oídos sensibles buscando las fuentes de movimiento en la noche. Ella sólo podía esperar que los chicos buenos no pensaran que ella era parte del problema y la atacaran mientras ella encontraba un lugar para apuntar.

Entonces ella los pudo ver, a su compañero y al canalla. Dos lobos enormes en un combate, mientras que los otros weres los rodeaban. Tal vez era un efecto secundario del apareamiento, pero ella reconoció a Darien, incluso en su forma de lobo al instante. Había sido capaz de cambiar, después de todo, mientras ella permanecía encerrada en su forma humana. Quizá porque era más fuerte que ella, sabía más o tenía un mejor control. Cualquiera sea la razón, ella estaba agradecida por tener uso de sus manos y más consciente que nunca por la necesidad urgente de usarlas antes de que ellas se conviertan en patas.

Los combatientes cayeron juntos, una ráfaga de mandíbulas y movimientos rápidos a la velocidad del rayo. Ninguna imagen clara. Ella no podía estar segura de que no le diera a Darien hasta que no se separaran.

El lobo rebelde era enorme, poderoso y libre de cualquier sentido de la decencia para pelear limpio o de cualquier vacilación para hacer daño mortal. Serena dudaba de que él estuviera muy cuerdo. Teniendo en cuenta las anormales hazañas de fuerza que un humano demente era capaz, ¿que podría hacer un hombre lobo loco? Ella no dudaba de la fuerza de Darien o la agilidad, pero confiaba más en una bala de plata para detener a este monstruo. El temor por su compañero surgió en ella pero sin piedad lo obligó a retirarse. No había tiempo para eso ahora. Lo que importaba era observar y aprovechar el momento para tener la oportunidad de ayudar a su compañero.

Darien se liberó por un instante y se volvió para tomar un nuevo ángulo de ataque. El rebelde lo siguió, pero era toda la oportunidad que ella necesitaba, un disparo claro sin otros hombres lobo detrás de él. Era lo que importaba. Las balas de punta hueca se detendrían en el impacto, pero el relleno de plata que llevaban era otra historia. Existía el riesgo de que la plata continuara a través del cuerpo y saliera por el otro lado, poniendo en peligro a cualquier hombre lobo desafortunado que se hubiera puesto en medio del camino. Serena apuntó a su cabeza, se dijo a sí misma que estaba en el rango de tiro, que era otro objetivo en su práctica, y apretó el gatillo.

El sonido lastimo sus oídos, pero ella no se inmutó. Ella mantuvo el arma en el lugar y siguió disparando todas las balas restantes en rápida sucesión.

Ella no falló. El hombre lobo canalla pasó a ser un hombre desnudo mientras caía al suelo.

Come plata, hijo de puta , dijo Serena en voz alta en satisfacción. Puede ser que haya aprendido acerca de hombres lobo de los cómics y las películas, pero ellos son en parte correctos.

Entonces ella soltó el arma y corrió hacia su compañero.

Consiguió un gruñido feroz en lugar de gracias.

Sí, lo sé. Se suponía que debía esperar. Ella echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien y lo abrazó, necesitando el contacto para tranquilizarse y asegurarse a si misma que él había resultado ileso. Tú deberías saber desde el principio que no iba a sentarme y jugar con los dedos como una decoración inútil cuando me necesites.

Entonces, el toque mágico de la luna llena le dijo a Serena que el tiempo para las palabras había terminado. Mañana podrían hablar de nuevo.

Ella cambio a su segunda forma, mientras que Darien esperaba. Entonces corrieron juntos en la noche por el simple placer físico de hacerlo, uno al lado del otro, siguiendo su propio ritmo, compartiendo la noche salvaje que se extendía ante ellos, y fue como volver a casa.

Así que no eres una rubia natural.

Las palabras burlonas expulsaron los últimos restos de su sueño. Serena se despertó y volvió la cabeza para encontrar al que había hablado. Abrió los ojos para ver un par de ojos azul mirándola. Las Líneas de expresión se marcaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, profundizando la sonrisa de satisfacción que llenaba la cara de Darien. Estaba obviamente contento con él mismo por haber adivinado correctamente.

Ella recordaba vagamente que habían logrado encontrar el camino a su casa, en la oscuridad antes del amanecer y habían caído en la cama juntos, mientras cambiaban de nuevo a su forma humana. Por el ángulo del sol que entraba por la ventana, ella supuso que era cerca del mediodía ahora.

No , acordó Serena, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Clairol triunfa sobre la Madre Naturaleza.

¿Quieres decirme de dónde sacaste las balas de plata? Tú no las puedes comprar en cualquier sitio.

No , ella repitió. E incluso al hacer preguntas sobre donde puedes obtenerlas, logras que la gente te mire extraño, en caso de que te interese. Es Increíble cómo cualquier persona que quiera saber acerca de las balas de plata queda como un chiflado . Alargó la mano para tocarle el pecho desnudo, trazando un sendero hacia abajo en el abdomen en una caricia prolongada. La necesidad de tocarlo, probablemente disminuiría con el tiempo, pero no creía que alguna vez se fuera. Me decidí por balas regulares de puntas huecas y las rellené de plata yo misma. Con mucho cuidado.

Eficaz . Darien capturó su mano caprichosa con una de las suyas y la llevó a su boca. Le dio un beso en la palma de su mano. Eres un buen tirador también. Recuérdame no disgustarte mucho.

No me disgustes mucho , dijo Serena, luchando contra el impulso de reír. Una noche con él y ella se sentía francamente alegre, feliz, optimista. Estar disgustada parecía un imposible en este momento.

Pero como el alfa de por aquí, si me desobedecieras nuevamente te encontrarás de nuevo con las manos esposadas.

Promesas, promesas.

Serena estaba bastante segura de que él las conservaba y las volvería a usar...

Y ella lo esperaba con mucho interés.

**Fin**


End file.
